When a medical patient is confined to a bed, it is oftentimes necessary to reposition the patient within the bed or transport the patient from the bed to a different location. To accomplish such repositioning or transport, medical personnel will sometimes employ a bed sheet to lift the patient. This is typically performed by grabbing a portion of the bed sheet and possibly wrapping the bed sheet around the wrist or hand while lifting. Although lifting in this manner can be effective, it can also result in injury to the medical personnel such as back and knee injury, broken fingers, wrist dislocations, carpal tunnel, and other hand or wrist injuries. Lifting may further result in patient injury due to falling or slipping. Generally, use of the patient's bed sheet to reposition or move the patient is unstable and unsafe. Accordingly, many hospitals and health care facilities have “zero-lift programs” that prohibit health care workers from manually lifting and transferring patients.